Life's Little Complications
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryanna and Ian starting to as a lot of questions.


Life's Little Complications  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks go to Andromeda for her great suggestions and Beta. Rated: PG-shippy.  
  
Aeryn rolled over and found the bed empty. She sat up sharply, a panic sweeping her until she heard the shower running. Laughter filled the room. Glancing around she saw her two children playing just outside the doorway. A sharp scent drew her attention to the bedside where she saw a steaming cup of earth's coffee. Beside it were two pain tablets. Her head didn't hurt much, but she took them anyway with a sip of coffee.  
  
Her gaze fell on the rumpled sheets. The intoxicant they had consumed might have made her a little.well maybe more demanding in there love making. She smile over the look on John's face when she order him.  
  
"Oh, Cholak," she groaned as the memories of last night came back to her. She would never again question the practice of putting sticky jam on her breasts and letting him lick it off. Humans may have a bizarre ways of doing things, but this has to be one of their better ideas. Her body tingled with the memory, and she squirmed on the bed.  
  
"Mommy!" A childish voice calling her attention back to the doorway. Ian stood and started walking toward her. Aeryn smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed holding her hands out to him. .  
  
He ran over to her, laughing. Picking up her son she glanced again at Aeryanna. The little girl was looking off down the corridor. Ian reached up and patted his mother's face. "Aunty Chi, mommy." .  
  
Confused she turned her gaze back to him. " Made Uncy Argo scream."  
  
Her eyebrow crawled up into her hairline. Aeryn straightened Ian's shirt as she said calmly, "That's Uncle D'Argo, Ian. What do you mean scream?"  
  
Aeryanna wandered over to her mother carrying Babbit. She crawled up in the bed sitting next to her. "Mommy, why do Aunty Chi and Uncle D'Argo scream at each other?"  
  
Before she could answer.  
  
"Morning, Babe," came a deep husky voice.  
  
She looked up as John strolled from the refreshing room a wake of steam trailing behind. Long, lean, and deliciously dangerous with only his tight lather pants on; her thoughts caused her to grow warm and flushed. His muscles flexed and jumped as he used a towel to dry his hair, and all she wanted to do was throw him back onto the bed and make love to him again.  
  
"Good morning," she said.  
  
John could read the look in her eyes. A wick smile came over his face as he stooped down kissing her on the lips, before picking Aeryanna up to sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"Daddy?" Aeryanna said getting her father's attention.  
  
"Yeah, honey."  
  
"Why do Uncle D'Argo and Auntie Chi like to scream?" She asked looking up at him innocently.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked perplexed.  
  
"I heard them," she said pointing out the door.  
  
"Me too," Ian conveyed.  
  
Aeryn shrugged her shoulders when John cast her a look. Ian played with his mother's hair as he looked expectedly up at his father. "Noisy," he garbled around his thumb.  
  
A look of understanding came on John's face. "Oh.ah." He wasn't sure how he was going to explain that.  
  
Aeryn shared a look with him once more when the same thought came to her. Aeryanna looked up at her mother and asked. "Are they mad at each other?"  
  
"Not really," John tried to detract them. "Aery, why don't we go and get some breakfast while your Mommy gets ready?"  
  
Smiling Aeryanna crawled down. "Can we bring it here and have a picnic?"  
  
"Aeryanna, you remember the correct way in asking for something?" John reminded his daughter.  
  
Aeryanna stood in front of him and asked again. "May we have a picnic here, Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ian yelled, bouncing on Aeryn's lap.  
  
"Babe?" John asked looking at Aeryn hopefully.  
  
Shaking her head in exasperation, she replied. "Why not?"  
  
Sitting Ian on the floor so that he could join his father and sister, she said. "I'll grab a shower while you get it ready."  
  
Leaning over again John kissed Aeryn on the lips harder. Aeryanna pointed at her parents and asked. "Are you going to scream now?"  
  
Pulling back John just blinked. "Scream?"  
  
"That's what Auntie Chi do when Uncle D'Argo kiss her."  
  
"Chi kissy, kissy," Ian giggled.  
  
"Ok," John said, "Let's go and get breakfast for the picnic and we'll talk about it afterwards."  
  
Aeryanna took Ian's hand and said. "Come on let's go while Daddy kiss Mommy again."  
  
"Kissy, kissy," Ian chortled out the doorway.  
  
After the children left, Aeryn stood up in John's arms. "We're going to have to be careful around those two." John murmured as he kissed her once more.  
  
"Then we'll have to leave the intoxicant off so you won't get so loud." Aeryn laughingly said.  
  
"Me? Getting loud?" John pulled her closer. "You were loud."  
  
"I don't think so." She snorted pulling back.  
  
"Didn't think that last night when I was licking the jam off you, when I was inside you and you were screaming my name."  
  
"I didn't scream."  
  
"Wanna bet?" He slid his hand under her t-shirt, his hands playing seductively over her flesh. And she moaned out his name.  
  
"Daddy, are you through with Mommy yet?" Aeryanna called from down the corridor.  
  
"Gawd," John groaned as he stepped back from Aeryn. "Man, this is going to get complicated."  
  
Sitting back down trying to catch her breath, Aeryn sighed. "I think you're more then up to the challenge."  
  
"Me?" John demanded pointing to himself.  
  
"Daddy?" Ian called as he ran back to their quarters. "Hungwy."  
  
"Oh right, son, I'm coming."  
  
John shot Aeryn a hot look as he picked Ian up. Aeryn felt herself flush with warmth. Cholak, he was right this could get complicated. How does one explain about sex to a four and two cycle old? A fleeting thought that maybe two others, who like to sceam, should be the ones to explain.shaking her head she shudder at the thought.  
  
Finis 


End file.
